


Kindness

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [11]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Quilts, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity needs to finish her order. Applejack seems disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 11: 'Quilts'

“NO! I will not come out until this order is finished!”

Applejack banged her hoof on the door. “But Rarity, ya promised to walk with me through the Whitetail Woods!”

“This is URGENT, Applejack! Of the top priority! But.” Rarity poked her head out of the door and gave a smile. “I should be done by two. If you don’t mind pushing the walk back to then, that would be great.”

“Uh, sure, but-”

“Thank you!” She slammed the door.

Applejack took a step back, shook her mane, and trotted off back to Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity, busy? On the first day of snowfall, while she promised that she would walk with Applejack through Whitetail Forest? She sighed. Always busy, Rarity was.

Applejack thought of grabbing something to eat at Sugar Cube Corner (and maybe a little warmth), but she erased the thought. She had to tend to Applebloom and try to keep her warm. The new barn had become shaggy and almost unfinished after low sales at Cider Season this year, and if the winter got any colder, Applejack would have to ask Twilight or Fluttershy to see if the Apple family could stay at their places.

The barn was, indeed, as cold as outside when Applejack arrived, and she immediatly went up to Applebloom's room with another blanket, this last one from her own bed. Poor girl had a cold and the temperature was not helping.

The sound of door knocking some time later made Applejack start, and she went downstairs to check it.

There was no one there. Instead, there were four quilts, each with a pattern of apples corresponding with everypony's cutie mark (Applebloom's had the Cutie Mark Crusaders  symbol). On top, there was a small note that said:

_Made from the warmest material in Equestria. Enjoy, sweetie. - Rarity_

_PS. Still up for that walk?_

They were, indeed, the warmest Applejack had ever felt, and Rarity beamed when she saw Applejack wearing hers. 


End file.
